Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, breech loaded Nerf sniper rifle that is visually similar to a Dragunov SVD, and is functionally similar to the Longshot CS-6. It is now the longest Nerf blaster, surpassing the Longshot CS-6 by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, detachable barrel, flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. The shoulder stock is unique among many Nerf guns in the fact that once it is attached, it is not designed to be removed. The barrel extension is also compatible with the Longshot CS-6, Recon CS-6, and Deploy CS-6. 'Hasbro Summary' With this awesome, air-powered dart blaster, a “long shot” is a good thing! Measuring three feet long, this blaster is the longest NERF blaster yet and fires up to 35 feet. Attach the barrel extension for long-range targeting and use the tactical rails and flip-up sight to help you zero-in on targets near and far. Even when your target is on the move, you never have to worry about ammo, since your blaster can store two quick-reload clips! (One clip is included.) So grab your gear, steel your nerves and prepare to “go long”! Blaster comes with barrel extension, flip-up sight, quick-reload clip, six Clip-System darts and instructions. The long strike is a real life version of the Red Shift CS-12. Firing Problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If you want to make the Longstrike shoot farther then take out the air restrictor and put a half an inch of pvc tubing into the spring holder though NERF does not recommend Modding such as this.. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The gun locks for about a half second after each time you shoot it which makes it harder to cock it again, making the Longshot CS-6 a more preferable blaster in frontal situations. Longshot Versus Longstrike People often ask which is the best Nerf sniper rifle. This depends on opinion, but here are some considerations to buyers. Appearance Most people prefer the Longstrike's appearance. This is because it is sleek and long. It is possibly the most eye catching Nerf gun on the market. However this is widely opinion based and some perfer the apperence of the longshot. Range The Longstrike has 10.7m range but the Longshot CS-6 has only 10.5m range. Battle Ability The Longshot CS-6 is meant purely for sniping. The Longstrike is the new version of the Longshot CS-6, but can be used in battle too. By removing the scope and barrel extension one can create a battle rifle. The Recon CS-6 barrel extension can be used to improve your battle rifle's accuracy while still keeping the short barrel scheme. If the gun is used with the barrel extension but no scope then you have a normal rifle. Modding People who modify nerf guns generally prefer the Longshot. The Longshot can easily be modified to shoot to over a hundred feet. The Longstrike however is a very hard gun to mod, and can only be modified to shoot to about fifty feet. Most modders shun the Longstrike for these reasons. Accessories This gun doesn't have the best scope or barrel extension that can work with a blaster. For those who want accessories that they can use on their other guns they would be best off to buy the Longshot. Although sometimes people put the scope from Longshot CS-6 so it looks better. Features Barrel Extension This gun has a very long barrel extension. It has two tactical rails on the top and bottom. Like all extensions this one has a flip up sight for improved scope accuracy. Colour This gun has a very attractive colour scheme. The trigger, stock end, and some parts of the scope are blackish grey. The more internal parts are bright orange. There is a silver area at the back and a yellow area near the front. There is also a blue camouflage design around the gun. The rest and most of this gun is bright blue. There is also a blue camouflage design around the gun. This colour scheme is almost exactly like that of the blue Longshot. Scope This gun comes with a flip-up scope. Although most flip up scopes are low in quality this one is one of the best scopes. Any scope can be attached to the the tactical rail. Access This Nerf gun has a very convenient sliding access. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 access except it is a sliding access not a flip up access. The access is located on top of the gun and not covered over when the gun is cocked. It does however lock when the gun is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the access can be opened while the gun is cocked. Like all accesses this one is to help clear jams. Stock Unlike other stocks this one is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other guns. The reason that this stock comes separated from the gun is because of packaging reasons. While some stocks can hold a single clip this one can hold two clips. This stock allows the gun to hold up to 18 darts or even more with a drum round from the Raider CS-35! Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-strike